In order to enhance circulation in a person's body, particularly in the feet and legs, periodic or cyclic compression of tissue, such as plexus regions of the foot, at predetermined timed intervals is beneficial. Under normal circumstances, blood moves up the legs due to muscle contraction and general movement of the feet or legs, such as when walking. If a person is immobilized, unable to move regularly, or has poor circulation brought on by disease, the natural blood return mechanism is impaired, and circulatory problems such as ulcers and deep vein thrombosis can occur.
To mitigate these problems, it is desirable to concentrate a compression force against veins throughout the legs and/or feet. Current systems are primarily based on pneumatic compression devices that squeeze the entire foot, calf, or thigh. These systems require significant power, and are inefficient because they provide high levels of force across the entire foot or leg rather than focusing in on those areas with the highest concentration of blood vessels. In addition, these systems may include air bags that can rupture at the seam, especially with high pressure within the bag.
In various current devices, tethered air lines limit mobility, and can lead to injury should the person attempt to walk while the device is in use. Further, existing devices may not be suited for continuous usage. Users cannot walk with them, or move away from the compression unit. The device must be removed before a user can walk. Additionally, current devices lack the ability to track and report user usage and compliance. Also, most pneumatic devices are quite noisy and can cause irritation of the skin leading to ulcers.